Piston pin remover and replacer devices have been known for many years and one type of such device is illustrated in an advertisement appearing in the March, 1976 issue of "Motor Age" magazine, Page 105. With this particular device, during removal of the piston pin, the piston head is placed onto an anvil member and a drive pin engages the end of the pin remote from the anvil and drives the pin out of the piston head and the associated connecting rod. Manufacturing techniques are ever changing and the ability of the side skirt of the piston head to withstand the forces necessary to drive the piston pin from its press fit engagement with the connecting rod is no longer possible. Accordingly, a component for use in a piston pin remover and replacer device which is capable of adequately supporting the piston head and connecting rod during assembly or disassembly of the piston pin and without effecting a deformation of the piston head is highly desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a component for use in a piston pin remover and replacer device which adequately supports the piston head and connecting rod during assembly or disassembly of the piston pin without effecting a deformation of the piston head.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a component, as aforesaid, which is inexpensive to manufacture and is durable to withstand all types of abuse given tools in a mechanic's environment.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a component, as aforesaid, which is simple to operate, requiring a minimum of instruction.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a support for the piston head and connecting rod wherein a direct engagement of a support is with the connecting rod rather than the piston head.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an alignment mechanism on the component, as aforesaid, to align the opening in the connecting rod and the openings in the piston head to effect a proper installation of a piston pin.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a stop device for limiting the extent to which the piston pin inserted into the aligned openings in the connecting rod and the piston head so that the piston pin will project outwardly from the side skirt of the piston head an equal amount on both sides thereof.